


The Curse Of Kataluna

by ChrisAbernathy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alive Allison Argent, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Strong Stiles Stilinski, supernatural Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAbernathy/pseuds/ChrisAbernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es abusado sexualmente y eso lo rompe por dentro. En su desesperación, pide un deseo el cual alguien le cumplió y cambió su vida para siempre. Es más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil. Pero todo poder tiene un precio y Stiles lo aprenderá a la mala. </p>
<p>Pero no todo parece ser malo. Derek le ayudará a aceptar sus nuevas habilidades, pasarán más tiempo juntos. Y por alguna razón eso hace sentir diferente a Stiles, ya no puede ver a Derek como el chico malo que era antes. Se enamoró de él. Y al final eso le hará que tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse Of Kataluna

_[Antes]_

Todo parecía andar de manera perfecta hasta ese momento. No había un hombre lobo asesino, un kanima, alguna maestra loca sacrificando personas, ni mucho menos una cazadora jaguar intentando matar a él y a todos sus amigos. O peor, no había nadie queriendo abusar de él.

 

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el asunto con Meredith y la lista de la muerte, y Kate con sus berserkers habían azotado contra Beacon Hills. En ese momento Stiles Stilinski se sentía la persona más tranquila en el mundo. No había ningún ser sobrenatural asesinado gente en su ciudad, estaba a salvo. Quién diría que el ser que más daño le haría sería un ser humano.

 

Una noche mientras Stiles regresaba del departamento de Derek, donde él y sus amigos pasaban gran parte del tiempo, su Jeep se descompuso en medio de la nada. Sin batería en su celular y otra opción viable tuvo que dejar el Jeep y regresar a casa caminando. Para su mala suerte se topó con un par de drogadictos que salían del bosque. Peor aún, eran más fuertes que él. Durante horas Stiles fue abusado sexualmente hasta que por fin se cansaron de él. Pasaron casi 24 horas tirado en el piso sin poder moverse pues entre lo brusco que había sido con él y los golpes que recibió había quedado completamente molido. Sentía que moriría en ese lugar hasta que fue encontrado por Derek quien había salido en su búsqueda junto a la manada.

 

Stiles pasó casi una semana internado en el hospital mientras se recuperaba físicamente ya que sentimentalmente se encontraba completamente roto. Se maldecía por dentro el no poder ser como Allison, fuerte, ágil, saberse defender el mismo. Pero no, él era simplemente el humano débil de la manada. A esas alturas comenzaba a sorprenderle el hecho de que no lo hubieran matado antes.

 

 

_[Ahora]_

Pasado un mes de todo el asunto Stiles no podía sentirse más apoyado. A todo el mundo se le dijo que fue un simple asalto. Atraparon a los drogadictos que habían abusado de él y los condenaron por intento de homicidio. Solo sus amigos sabían la verdad, y le apoyaban en todo momento. Aunque eso era un poco frustrante algunas veces.

 

Stiles sentía que no podía ir a ningún lugar sin la supervisión de algunos de sus amigos. Lo acompañaban al salir de la escuela, a sus revisiones medicas, casi sentía que lo acompañaban hasta el baño. Aunque lo peor era qué él sentía la necesidad de no estar solo. Incluso Derek vigilaba la casa del castaño constantemente aunque pensaran que él no se daba cuenta.

 

—Stiles solo lo hacemos por qué nos preocupas— Intentaba explicarle Scott quien se sentía tan impotente de no haber evitado que su amigo pasara por todo ese infierno.

 

—Yo lo sé— Respondió Stiles quien intentaba no mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo. —Solo me hacen sentir más débil de lo que ya me siento—

 

El estar platicando con Scott a solas le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Hablar con él de ese tipo de cosas era un gran desahogo emocional.

 

—No eres débil— Intentó ayudarle aunque no sabía exactamente como hacerle sentir mejor. —Enfrentaste a Peter Hale, a Gerard, a esa extraña fusión de los gemelos, lograste sobrevivir al nogitsune y a muchas otras cosas. No cualquiera podría hacerlo—

 

—Ustedes lo hicieron— Respondió el castaño casi de inmediato. —Yo solo estuve ahí de apoyo moral… Scott no me siento bien esta noche ¿Podría verte mañana el a escuela?—

 

Scott a pesar de no querer dejar a su amigo solo dio un par de palmadas en su espalada y asintió. —Te veo mañana— Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse por la ventana.

 

* * *

 

El reloj marcaban las 2 de la mañana y Stiles seguía in poder conciliar el sueño. El hecho de que no pudiera ir al baño sin sentir miedo de ser atacado lo carcomía por dentro. La luna en cuarto menguante se podía observar por su ventana. Era tan bella que por algún motivo sintió un impulso de valor y se levantó para salir por la venta. Si salía por el frente su padre lo detendría y mandaría a su habitación.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba adentrado en el bosque, él mismo donde había sido abusado. Pero no tenía miedo, se sentía atraído. Pronto se dio cuenta el por qué pues en un pestañeo había llegado aquél horrible árbol, el nemeton.

 

Le miró por un momento y como si él fuera el culpable de todos sus males comenzó a golpear el tronco con su puño.

 

— ¡Odio ser débil! ¡Odio ser débil! — Se gritaba al parecer a sí mismo.

 

Entonces pareció escuchar una voz. Era la voz de una mujer que le hizo espantarse por un momento. No había entendido sus palabras pero se giró a todos lados buscar a quien parecía espiarle.

 

—Acepta tú regalo— Escuchó un susurro en su oído y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

 

Se estaba muriendo de miedo, había alguien ahí con él. Sus piernas parecían sentirse cada vez más débiles. Sus vellos se erizaron y en tan solo unos segundos perdió el conocimiento.

 

* * *

 

Entonces Stiles se levantó de golpe. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor pero no se encontraba en el bosque, se encontraba en su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, aunque la voz de aquella mujer le había parecido demasiado real. Tanto que aun le parecía oírla en su mente.

 

_“Acepta el regalo”_ Ella le había dicho.

 

Sin prestar mucha atención decidió tomar una ducha ya que para él, apestaba. Al bajar su padre ya se encontraba uniformado y listo para llevarlo a la escuela.

 

—Sabes, si no quieres ir a la escuela hoy creo que todos lo entenderían— A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo el Sheriff aun se sentía demasiado sobreprotector con su único hijo.

 

—Ya hablamos de esto— Respondió Stiles quien desde ese día parecía ser otra persona. Era como si le hubieran robado una parte de él. —No quiero perder clases… y me siento mejor en la escuela que estando aquí solo—

 

Entonces sin decir más se marcharon a la escuela. El papá de Stiles se mostró muy callado hasta que llegaron a la escuela, abrazó a su hijo y se despidió mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Lydia confundida pues no había visto al sheriff marcharse tan rápido nunca.

 

—Cosas del trabajo, supongo— Respondió el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amiga. —Huele rico tú shampoo—

 

—Gracias— Respondió Lydia un poco extrañada pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. — ¿Nos vamos? — Le dedicó una sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban a clases.

 

Stiles le siguió aunque se giró para poder ver a lo lejos. Por alguna razón había algo ahí que le llamaba la atención pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención y se dirigió a la cafetería donde se verían con el resto.

 

—Llegó mi castaño favorito— Comentó Kira de la manera más boba cuando llegó Stiles. Desde lo ocurrido todos querían hacer sentir a Stiles mejor.

 

—No debes conocer muchos castaños entonces— Respondió Stiles mientras se sentaba con ellos. —Chicos, aprecio mucho lo que hacen pero el hecho de que me traten diferente me hace sentir diferente… sería mejor si solo… no se… todo fuera como antes—

 

Todos se sintieron incómodos pero no debatieron con el chico. Platicaron de cosas bobas como una entrega de premios, algunos memes de internet. Cosas que hicieron sentir más normal a Stiles, dentro de lo que cabe, teniendo en cuenta que estaba comiendo con una Banshee, una kitsune, un hombre lobo y una cazadora.

 

—Debemos salir temprano a comer hoy— Murmuró Scott quien gracias a su olfato podía saber que se encontraban cocinando.

 

—Parece ser que será día de tacos— Concluyó Stiles quien también olfateaba.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó la pelirroja quien intentaba captar el aroma. —Yo no huelo a nada—

 

—A lo mejor vas a enfermarte, por qué huele delicioso— Respondió Stiles quien no quería dejar de captar el aroma. Entonces pasó algo extraño para él. En la cocina tenían una canasta llena de cubiertos de metal la cual dejaron caer en la lava traste lo cual causó que el ruido le provocara dolor de cabeza.

 

\--- ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Scott quien notó la expresión de su amigo.

 

—Sí, sí, solo ese horrible ruido que hacen en la cocina—

 

Todos guardaron silencio y se le quedaron mirando al castaño pues ellos no habían escuchado nada.

 

—Probablemente el enfermo serás tú Stiles, seguro te dará una infección de oído o algo así— Se burló Allison quien se encontraba tomando la mano de Scott.

 

—Alguien murió anoche— Comentó Lydia de golpe haciendo que todos olvidaran el tema del ruido.

 

— ¿Otra vez? — Preguntó Allison preocupada ya que los poderes de Lydia parecían crecer.

 

—No… esta vez fue diferente— Tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando. —Lo sentí diferente… como si hubiera estado ahí… fue horrible—

 

—Tal vez por eso se marchó tan rápido mi papá, pero no creo qué…—

 

Lo que pasó después nadie lo creyó.

 

Un chico pasaba con una charola detrás de Stiles cuando tropezó. El castaño de alguna manera se las arregló para girarse y atrapar con una mano la charola y con la otra al chico.

 

—Vaya reflejos— Respondió en modo de agradecimiento el chico antes de marcharse pero Stiles solo se sintió enfermo.

 

—Debo ir al baño— Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

 

Cuando entró al baño sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas. Sentía que podía ver un poco más de lo que antes lo hacía, como si su rango de visión se hubiera agrandado. Todo le daba vueltas y por alguna razón sabía que Scott estaba por entrar al baño, lo cual sucedió.

 

—Dude ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso tú…— Entonces el alfa guardó silencio y pareció empalidecer.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — Stiles se alarmó. Seguramente estaría sangrando por la nariz, o algo peor. Sentía que un ataque de pánico se aproximaba.

 

—T…t… — A Scott le costaba hablar. —Tus ojos—

 

Entonces Stiles se miró en el espejo y entendió la expresión de Scott. Sus ojos eran diferentes. El iris castaño de sus ojos se había extendido considerablemente y tenía un poco de celeste y amarillo ahora, su pupila ya no era redonda ahora se veía como la que había tenido Jackson cuando era un kanima, alargada y un poco plana.

 

—Fuck— Fue lo único que dijo ante tal imagen que tenía frente a él. Algo le había pasado.


End file.
